


Ten Reasons

by FuryNZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/pseuds/FuryNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili give ten reasons why they got back together after their separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Reasons

“So you’re _definitely_ back together then?” Ori asks as he slides into the diner’s booth.

“Yep,” Kili says, slipping an arm around Fili’s shoulders. “We just couldn’t stay apart. I moved back in with him over the weekend.”

“I had a feeling this was going to happen,” Ori smirks. “You two are meant for each other.”

Fili shrugs and reaches forward, pulling the coffee cup and saucer closer. “We just needed time to figure that out for ourselves. It’s amazing what time apart will do. It’s the little things you miss the most; that’s why we got back together.”

“Like what things?”

“I missed how Kili crawls into bed, finds my hand and holds it even though he thinks I’m sleeping,” Fili grins, picking up his coffee and sipping it.

“Wait, you mean you’re awake when I do that?” the brunet blurts out.

“At least sometimes,” Fili says, setting the mug back down. “I think it’s really sweet you do that.”

Kili blushes, looking down and moving pieces of his scrambled eggs around the plate. “Well, I missed you waking me up in the mornings. I _really_ hate hearing my alarm blaring in the morning. Your way is so much better.”

“What’s Fili’s way?” Ori asks.

“He kisses me softly on my nose,” Kili says with a smile. “Then if I don’t open my eyes, he’ll kiss my cheeks, forehead, chin, and finally lips. It’s a great way to wake up.”

“So you are awake when I keep kissing you,” Fili says. “I thought you might be pretending, just to get more kisses!”

“It’s not my fault you’re an awesome kisser. And somehow you don’t have morning breath. How is that possible?”

Fili raises his eyebrows. “A gentleman never divulges all of his secrets.”

“Excuse me.” A waitress stands overhead and looks down on the trio. “Anything else to drink, boys? And what would you like honey? A coffee?”

“Oh no,” Ori says. “Just a tea please. And maybe a couple slices of toast with butter and jam?”

“Sure thing darling. Boys?”

“Another orange juice for me please. And Fili will have another coffee.”

“Coming up,” the waitress nods, turning on her heel and gliding away.

“That’s another thing,” Fili says. “He knows what I like to eat and drink. And he’ll always have a great cup of coffee waiting for me downstairs every morning. It’s little kindnesses like that which shows how much he cares.”

“If I didn’t make your coffee you’d be late for work every day,” the brunet points out.

“I was! When you left, I was late for work 4 out of 5 days. So not every day. But most.”

“Only because traffic was light on Friday that you made it on time.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Fili grins. “But I do love that you do that for me, so I’m really glad to have you back in the house."

“Do you know why he’s so late every morning though?” Kili turns to Ori. “Because he has the world’s longest showers. I’m surprised the city doesn’t ring up every day to tell us the reservoir levels are dropping dangerously low and ask if we have a burst pipe.”

Ori laughs. “They can’t be that long.”

“They might be a little long,” Fili confesses.

“Forty minutes,” Kili says.

“Forty minutes?!” Ori exclaims.

“It’s not that bad,” Fili rolls his eyes. “I just enjoy them, that’s all.”

“What do you in there?” Ori asks.

“He thinks out loud. He sings. He just stands against the wall with his eyes closed. It's really cute."

“How do you know about that?” the blond asks.

“We’re both entitled to some secrets.”

“Fair enough,” Fili nods. “Maybe I stay in the shower long, but you have some strange obsession with how the dishwasher is loaded.”

“It’s not strange!” Kili protests. “It’s efficient.”

“Ori, next time you visit our place, remember to just leave your dishes in the sink,” the blond explains. “I try to load up the dishwasher, and he’ll either come along and begin to unload it so he can put everything back a different way, or he’ll do it later.”

“I don’t mean to annoy you...I just have this way. It’s efficient,” Kili crosses his arms.

Fili leans over and pecks his cheek. “It doesn’t annoy me at all. It’s amusing and I missed it when you moved out.”

The waitress slides back up along the table, a tray perched on one hand. “One coffee for the blond gentleman, one orange juice for the brunet gentleman, and one tea plus toast and jam for the cutie.”

“Uh, thanks,” Ori blushes. The waitress winks and moves off, and both Fili and Kili laugh. He pulls up a piece of toast. “Tell me more. Why else did you get back together?”

“Just having each other nearby and letting each other do our own thing,” Kili says. “After work I like to spend an hour or two playing games. Fili likes to read. And we’re both content to just sit and do our own things without getting jealous or feeling lonely.”

“Yep,” Fili agrees. “It’s enough to look up and see him there. I’m not into his PlayStation-”

“It’s an X-Box.”

“Whatever thingee it is,” Fili continues, “But I’m happy he can enjoy himself while I enjoy myself. Sometimes I stop reading and watch him for a few minutes, because I love the expressions he makes as he’s playing. It’s magical.”

“That sounds nice,” Ori admits. “Giving each other space for your own hobbies.”

“But we do things together too,” Kili says. “I missed our movie marathons. Once a week, after work. We’d grab takeouts and pick a movie topic. Comedy, beach movies, zombies, something of the like. And then we’d sit on the sofa and watch two or three movies. With popcorn.”

“As much as I enjoy reading, I really look forward to movie night,” Fili says. “I think if we did it more than once a week it wouldn’t be quite so special. It’s just right.”

“But you know what else I missed?” the brunet says, leaning into Fili’s side.

“Popcorn down your shirt?”

Kili laughs. “Okay, maybe just a little. But - the cuddles. There’s nothing better than cuddling with the one you love.”

Ori finishes a piece of toast and nods. “That’s sweet.”

Kili continues, “During the movie marathons was one of my favorite times. And in bed, of course. Winter is great because you can cuddle all night and never get too hot!”

“Yeah, I definitely missed the cuddling,” Fili admits, slipping his arm around Kili again, and they both smile at each other.

“His eyes,” Kili says, staring at Fili.

“His smile,” Fili says, bringing up a hand to touch Kili’s jawline.

“His touches,” Kili continues.

Fili leans forward, one hand slipping around Kili’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. Kili opens his lips and presses hard into the blond, and he responds eagerly.

“Okay, okay,” Ori coughs, looking around nervously. “Let’s not get kicked out of the Waffle House for graphic displays of affection.” He waits, tapping his foot against the table support, but they continue. “Uh, guys?”

They both turn to him, broadly grinning and cheeks flushed. 

“It’s okay, I think we’re about done,” Kili says, his hands reaching around and grasping into Fili’s hair, pulling him back into another kiss.

“Hey sweetie,” the waitress says, smiling at Ori, seemingly oblivious to the two young men kissing passionately in the booth. “You want anything else?”

“Uh,” he looks nervously at the pair then up, “I’m fine thanks. I’ll just pay the bill.”

“Sure thing love,” she says. “And don’t worry about them. It’s not the first time. Or last, I’m sure. And we’ve seen much worse around here.” She leans down in a near whisper. “Just never sit in the back booth. That one’s seen some things.” She stands again, winks and walks away.

Ori looks around bewildered. “What a night,” he says, shaking his head and noticing the pair of lovers looking at him. 

“Do you know the number one reason we got back together, Ori?” Fili asks.

“I’m afraid to ask now.”

“It’s because of the way he says ‘I love you’ to me,” Kili answers.

“And him to me,” Fili says. “Nothing makes me feel happier.”

“You’ve proven that you’re definitely back together,” Ori says. “And for good reason, too. I really wish you both the best. Although I might decline future dinner dates.”

They smile and nod. “We’re much better behaved everywhere else, we promise,” Kili says.

“Except our house,” Fili adds. “Should we pay up and head home? Maybe a movie before bed?”

“Deal,” Kili says, planting a kiss on his forehead and receiving a hug in return. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hanging out on [Tumblr](http://furynz.tumblr.com).


End file.
